bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Towers of the Scholars (BZPRPG)
A location within Aensetr Derrum (BZPRPG 2010 setting). Background One of the few spheres operated exclusively by Toa, the Knowledge Sphere is also the only sphere that is not dominated by cityline and a dome; instead dominated by a large mountain in the middle simply referred to as Mt. Derrum. It's an open-air location with a small city that skirts the mountain’s base and connects to the portal and chute array. Due to the lack of “civilization”, this section of the city is filled with the towering, ancient stone remains of Derrum before the devastating war took place, all gathered here in one giant memorial. To many mages this is a sacred spot, where their magicks are the strongest, being the only “untampered” location left. This place pulls double-duty as the city’s school and district thought center; the scholars here teaching the next generation everything from history to sciences to magick control. The Knowledge Sphere also serves as a park and retreat because of its unparalleled natural beauty, from actual trees, to waterfalls, to pools scattered across the mountainous sphere. It is also the only sphere that doesn't have every square inch covered with cameras and sensors, making it a good getaway from nosey government officials, if only for a while. With much of the original land undisturbed, there are forces here that are unexplainable, and often times people wander off and never return, or their remains are found weeks later. Despite this, the various races that inhabit the Knowledge Sphere coexist in relative harmony, though even in this peaceful Sphere, some hints of the racial tension between the Toa and Matoran have begun to make themselves apparent. Towers of the Scholars The defining feature of the Knowledge Sphere, the Towers have become such an integral part to the reputation of the Sphere over time that nowadays people use the two names interchangeably. Of course, there are several other features of the Knowledge Sphere but they are not as well known. Great Archive Link 1 Link 2 Link 3 School Professors/Staff *Val'dor de Villa - Professor of Political Science and History *Lazok - Professor of Literature and Combat *Adamoseus - Professor of History *Ranok - Professor of Speech and Rhetoric *Altedor - Professor of Engineering *Kaitan Kyutsk - Professor of Linguistics, Associate Professor of History, Associate Professor of Philosophy *Zezak - Associate Professor of Engineering *Arkady - Teaching Assistant of Computer Science *Niobe *Thornak - Professor of AI Programming *Katara - Professor of Weapons/Kanohi Making and Rahi Creation *Ackaron - Professor of Whip/Katana Usage(Assists combat class) *Jordak - Professor of Metalworking Wall of Fame *Muraythort (deceased) - Former Professor of History Scholars Former Scholars *Bellicus Kastus *Sylvia Cygnus Pupils *Breeg *Toa Letus *Jolek *Mora *Xifan *Arkrak Residential Halls As mentioned above, only Toa are allowed to live in the Knowledge Sphere; all other species, even staff, must commute. Toa residents not affiliated with the Scholars may have their own private property; however, staff and scholars at the Towers have the privilege of living in communal residential halls funded by the Government. City Restaurant A popular restaurant in the Knowledge Sphere. It serves, among other things, Mahi Salad, Bula Noir, Drayere Tea, and steak. Protobot Outlet As with other Spheres, the rising corporation Protobot Industries has an outlet here, run by Golo. This outlet has considerably fewer costumers, however, most likely because the people who live at or commute to this Sphere are usually more interested in the search of knowledge than material goods. Ruins Mt. Derrum History As told by Professor Lazok: "In the ancient times, in an era preceding written history, warfare was not just common, but ubiquitous. Crime was second nature to the people, almost akin to breathing. Every day there was violence and murder, and people committed acts of atrocity. Eventually the civilization degraded to the point where everything just fell apart. A relatively short period ensued in which the people of Aensetr Derrum existed as little more than savages. "Eventually a new civilization arose, one that stressed peace over war. The survivors of the so-called Dark Ages, remembering the old crime-dominated era with dread and fear, stressed a life and community based on love rather than hate. The crime rate fell to zero as people carried out their lives, almost pathologically averse to committing acts of evil for fear of bringing back the old days. Eventually, as generation succeeded generation, peace became less of a conscious decision than a true way of life -- the people of Aensetr Derrum don't commit crime because they just never experienced or heard of it before. In fact, crime was still virtually nonexistent until a few months ago, when the influx of new faces came from the other world of Locus-Abeo, bringing with it a foreign culture based on war. "You saw the ruins of a previous civilization on our way here. Those are the remains of the Dark Ages. The Scholars still keep the ruins here to remind ourselves of the sadness and chaos that comes with crime and violence." Culture Being isolated and having such a different focus on life, the Knowledge Sphere has ended up with a slightly different culture than the rest of Derrum. For one, there is less focus on the material and more on knowledge and learning. The Scholars are held in high regard, more so than the Administration. Those at the Knowledge Sphere also have different customs. Initiation of Mages A ceremony that is presided over by the Mage Council. Updates Category:Locations (BZPRPG)